


【R27】贤者之爱

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: *名字源于同名日剧，R和27年龄相差20+#暂时是个坑
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 6





	【R27】贤者之爱

  
01  
Reborn在意大利的小巷里遇到沢田家光，两人不打不相识，揍翻了对方后又携手揍翻了不识好歹的小混混，然后一起去酒吧喝了一夜的酒，从此结下了表面争锋相对、暗地勾肩搭背的奇妙友谊。  
Reborn的这位朋友——或许也不能说是朋友，为人确实十分大气，这在生养他的那个心思细腻的文明中很是难得，据说就连他那浑身肌肉的壮硕身材在他们国家也十分少见。两人立场不同时，家光曾让Reborn吃了不少苦头，不过他也没让对方好过，好在他们总能在事情结束后放下争端去吃酒，所以倒也维持着这份似有若无的友谊。  
后来Reborn听说沢田家光还有点意大利的血统，是不知几辈以上的祖先流传下来。但是在几个世纪以前，能跨越汪洋大海千里迢迢跑到一个东方小国定居，其实已经说明冒险和不顾一切的性格早就刻在沢田这一脉的血缘里了。  
“我要结婚了。”  
某天在一个酒吧相遇，沢田家光向Reborn讲述了他在家乡出差时的爱情邂逅，这个眼神锐利的男人脸上头一次出现了令人牙酸的柔情蜜意。说实话，Reborn很难想象对方谈恋爱的样子，但毕竟是认识的人找到了自己一生的归属，所以Reborn微微点点头，衷心地表示了祝福。  
然后喝醉酒的男人，无法容忍地缠着Reborn说了一晚上他的女朋友奈奈有多么的温柔可爱。  
两个月后，意料之外的，Reborn收到了沢田家光邀请他参加婚礼的请帖。  
沢田太太确实是一个如同阳光下，在田垅里绽放的野菊花一样，美好干净又柔弱的女子。婚礼上穿着白色婚纱的沢田太太毫不在意新郎身上还穿着工装，十分满足地抱着沢田家光的腰，开心地笑着。如果不是在场的人都互相认识，大概会以为一身黑色正装的Reborn才是婚礼的主角。  
Reborn先前听说新娘怀有身孕，他向沢田家光祝酒时，沢田太太正好在摸着肚子开心地对沢田家光说，孩子踢了她一下——其实那个时候即将成为母亲的女人甚至都没有显怀。  
是个傻乎乎的女人。Reborn当时在心里下了判断。  
说实话，这样两个截然不同的人孕育出来的孩子会是什么样的，曾经作为沢田家光势均力敌的对手的Reborn也有点感兴趣。  
后来过了一年，去日本出差的时候，沢田太太还热情地邀请了Reborn前往她们夫妻的新房做客。  
彼时沢田家的孩子已经顺利生下来了，取名叫沢田纲吉。家庭组建才刚满一年的男主人，因为妻儿带来的喜悦，像个幸福笨蛋一样呜哈哈地在餐桌上拼命和他喝酒。那种新婚男人不自觉地炫耀家庭的行为，看得Reborn十分嫌弃。  
Reborn喝完酒后，凑到摇篮前看了眼沢田家的孩子，几个月大的小婴儿软乎乎的手脚，睁着褐色的眼睛看着眼前高大的年轻男人。Reborn口里都是酒气，没敢大口呼吸，却刚好闻到了小孩子身上的奶香味。  
他凑近了一点，没想到安静的小婴儿忽然伸出一只手，眼疾手快地抓住了Reborn的鬓角。Reborn一时脸色有些不好，他听说小孩子下手不知轻重，抓着人头发往下扯时力气大到能把头皮也扯下来一样疼。  
然而预料之中的疼痛并没有到来，小婴儿纲吉虽然抓住了他的鬓角，却也只是紧紧握着——既没有向下扯，也没有想要松开。水盈盈一眼能看到最深处的眼睛看了他一会，然后自顾自地咯咯咯笑了起来。  
笑起来的样子蠢死了。  
Reborn弓着腰冷冷地看着摇篮里不放他走的小婴儿，两个人僵持了一会，Reborn伸手一个指头一个指头地掰开婴儿的手，还没站起来，又因为小婴儿不自觉的抓握反射被小纲吉捉住了食指。  
“呀，阿纲很喜欢Reborn先生呢。”沢田太太捧着脸在一旁说道。  
  
再后来见到沢田家光是四五年后，这位过去雷厉风行、有着狮子称号的男人在平凡简单的家庭生活里充分浸淫了几年后，又不得不回到意大利，为了还房贷重新接手了以前的事务。  
这一年的沢田家光还没那么忙，一年有几个月能溜回家里享受妻儿之乐。Reborn则因为一直都很闲，在沢田夫妇的齐力邀请下，假期里顺路去了日本，并一个人各处游玩了几天。  
旅行的终点站是沢田家所在的并盛市，离开车站，然后步行到一户民居前时，Reborn听到小狗汪汪叫和小孩子呜呜哭泣的声音。  
他走过拐角，看到狗绳松开的吉娃娃，在对着抱头蹲在地上的小孩子凶狠地龇牙咧嘴。  
这么小的狗也怕吗？Reborn一边想着，一边视若无睹地走过去，路过小孩子的时候他瞥了一眼，这才发现这头软乎乎的棕发好像有些眼熟。  
“喂……”  
Reborn喊了一声，小孩子不为所动。  
“喂！”  
Reborn伸手摇了摇他。  
“狗已经跑了。”  
Reborn说。  
小孩子抬起头泪花花地看向他，Reborn这才确定这个小孩他确实很眼熟——他那个算不上朋友的朋友每次在酒吧看到他时都要掏出衣服内袋里的相片跟他说自己的妻儿多么可爱——想不眼熟也难。  
沢田纲吉还在啜泣着，小声地问他:“狗真的不在了吗？”  
这么说着转头小心翼翼地往打开的铁门里望了一眼，发现危机确实解除后，才如释重负般松了一口气。  
“好了，你现在可以回家了。”  
“谢谢……谢谢叔叔。”沢田纲吉一边说着，一边撑着膝盖准备站起来。结果腰还没直起来，脸色先是变了。  
“怎么了？”  
“腿，腿软了。”被泪水和灰尘糊了满脸的小孩瘫坐在地上，眼看马上又要哭了。  
本来不想帮他的，Reborn对付小孩子一向手段强硬，波维诺家的蓝波不知为此吃了多少苦头。但是一想到如果到了沢田家，本来可以吃晚饭的时间还要因为沢田纲吉没有回家而白白等待，Reborn最终还是伸出了手。  
“好了别哭了，马上就到家。”  
Reborn抱着沢田纲吉，只想着赶快到了沢田家把孩子还给沢田家光，所以即使怀里的小孩把眼泪全擦他西装上他都没有丝毫抱怨。  
小孩把他西装蹭得皱巴巴的，打着打着哭嗝，窝在他肩膀上竟然自顾自地睡着了。  
在沢田家吃完饭准备离开的时候，已经醒过来的沢田纲吉跑到玄关处抓着他的裤子，口齿不清地向他道谢。  
“谢谢Reborn。”  
“叫叔叔！”  
小孩子从兜里掏出一粒橙色的橘子糖。  
“一粒糖就想道谢吗？”Reborn蹲下来，捏住沢田纲吉的脸，凶狠狠地往外扯了扯。  
“那……那要怎样？”沢田纲吉捂着生痛的脸颊害怕地问道。  
“我救了你一条命，”Reborn逗小孩的方式一向魔鬼，“以后你就是我的玩具了。”  
看到沢田纲吉因为他的话惊慌失措地向妈妈求助的样子，Reborn这才满意地站起来，整了整帽子，向站在后面依偎着看着他俩的沢田夫妇点点头，离开了这里。  
  
02  
或许Reborn和沢田家光确实不能算朋友，因为两人再次有深入交集已经是十年后。  
Reborn环游世界后回到意大利时在老酒吧里重逢旧时，听闻了许多关于沢田家光和他所在的彭格列企业的传说。  
十年的时光改变了很多事，Reborn交了四任女友，每任女友都带着对前男友的祝福嫁为人妇；十年的时光也什么都没有改变，沢田家光仍一如既往地和新婚时一样深爱着他的妻子。  
然而此时的沢田家光为了工作，已经完全变回了结婚前的样子，每天忙得昏天黑地——据说好几年没有回家了。虽然很想提醒旧识要合理安排工作和家庭，但是看他每次喝酒都要拿出照片喊奈奈我想你的样子，大概他对自己的行为也心知肚明。  
“不知不觉都三十多岁了啊。”  
喝醉了沢田家光趴在桌子上，看着西装帽子一丝不苟、看上去仍然和二十岁一样年轻的Reborn，说出了自己的心里话，“真羡慕你啊，无忧无虑的。”  
“你是想说你后悔结婚了吗？”Reborn冷酷地说。  
“当然不是！”沢田家光直起腰，义正言辞地反驳他，“奈奈是世界上最好的妻子！”  
“我说你，”Reborn无奈地看了他一眼，“你还记得自己的儿子长什么样吗？”  
“当然记得，阿纲可是我是奈奈爱情的结晶。你知道吗？阿纲上小学四年级的时候，好像还不会骑自行车呢，噗哈哈哈哈，不愧是我的儿子！”  
这是爱情的结晶吗？这是爱情的累赘吧！Reborn懒得搭理他。  
“不过阿纲小学毕业应该就能学会了吧。”  
“按年龄算，你的儿子已经上国中了吧？”Reborn好心提醒道。  
“……”  
沢田家光又趴了下去，看着玻璃杯里的金黄色酒液喃喃道:“说起来啊，以前我家阿纲好像很喜欢你诶。”  
Reborn不置可否。  
“你还记得吗？阿纲小时候还弄脏了你一件西装。”  
“那是多久以前的事了？十年前？小孩子还记得十年前的事吗？”  
“不是啦，之后几天阿纲那孩子还问过几次你的事来着……”沢田家光说着说着，声音越来越小，最终睡了过去。  
那次喝酒后的第二天，Reborn接到了沢田家光的电话，接通后话筒里传来这个男人狮子一样洪亮的声音，一点也不像刚刚宿醉过的人。  
“你说得没错，我的儿子已经上国中，在当地的中学上二年级，而且他小学五年级就学会骑自行车了哦！”  
“……”  
“很厉害吧？”  
Reborn冷漠地挂断了电话。  
后来每次见到沢田家光的时候，对方总会有意无意地向他透露一点关于沢田纲吉的事情。  
从身高体重，到兴趣爱好，甚至是幼儿园因为小金鱼死去而偷偷哭鼻子的事，Reborn哪怕表现得多没有兴趣，沢田纲吉似乎都固执地认为Reborn是个优秀的倾听对象，因而不厌其烦地向他分享儿子的事无巨细。  
像是某次喝酒的时候，他们聊到现在的年轻人，沢田家光自然而然地把话题带到了自家孩子身上。  
“怎么说呢？那孩子成绩好像不太好的样子，一直没有及格过，不过他以前就不太好来着？”  
“……”  
“总而言之看他自己尽力而为吧！”  
我并不想知道你儿子成绩怎么样。Reborn喝了一口酒，自然而然地过滤掉了沢田家光的碎碎念。  
又有某一次，Reborn公事路过沢田家光的办公室，被眼尖的对方捉住，非要给他看沢田纲吉的照片。  
“你看你看，长得很可爱是吧！就是瘦了点，听说在学校经常被人欺负，总是灰头土脸地回家。”  
“……”  
照片上的少年——不，应该说是孩子，穿着绵软的棉布服装，脸蛋上的婴儿肥没有完全褪下，抓着沢田太太的围裙边躲在后面，畏畏缩缩地看着镜头。  
“老实说，这是他几岁的照片了？”Reborn指着照片问。  
沢田家光摸摸脑袋，翻到照片后面看了一眼，不好意思地说这是九岁拍的。  
“他今年十四岁了。”Reborn冷笑，一针见血地指出沢田家光作为父亲的失职，“你难道连自己儿子十岁以后的照片都没有吗？”  
大概是这句话深深刺激到了沢田家光。总之，在这以后的骚扰不胜其烦，Reborn甚至怀疑对方是想通过骚扰他以排遣自己无法回家的忧郁心情。  
于是不仅仅是在酒吧的偶遇，沢田家光甚至在工作场合也会拉着Reborn说上一两句。  
“阿纲进排球队了哦！不过是替补的替补的替补！哈哈哈，我说他总会有上场的时候对吧！”  
“……”  
“听说阿纲班上排球比赛的时候因为他的原因输了，结果被队友们狠狠地抱怨了，还把当天的值日全部推给了他。”  
“……”  
“昨天是教学参观，阿纲出了糗，被同学们狠狠地嘲笑诶。阿纲说他再也不想经历教学参观了，看来真的发生很丢脸的事啊。”  
“……”  
“阿纲他最近……”  
……  
“阿纲他啊……”沢田家光喝了一口酒，语气难得有些低沉，“成绩不好，运动不好，朋友很少，还被人欺负。这孩子好像现在都快产生厌学心理了。”说着说着他又掩饰一般哈哈大笑起来，“真是，阿纲他真是太惨了！”  
所！以！说！  
这种事情他一点也不想知道！而且这些事有什么值得哈哈大笑的吗？Reborn不爽地按了按头上的帽子。要不是这家酒吧的酒格外地合他品味，他早就起身走人了。  
沢田家光笑完，一口把杯里剩余的啤酒喝光，又叫来了酒保。  
“帮我和我的朋友都续一杯。”他敲了敲Reborn空了很久的玻璃杯。  
两人又聊了一会，沢田家光话题一转，忽然说起了Reborn的事。  
“听说你要去日本出差？”  
Reborn点了点头。  
“总之，你要是去日本的话。”沢田家光说话时还大着舌头，使劲拍了拍Reborn的肩膀，“能不能拜托你顺路关照一下我那个不成器的儿子呢？”  
他没有回答。  
Reborn一开始当然并没有把沢田家光的话放在心上，但是第二天，他收拾东西准备去机场的时候，沢田家光敲响了他家的门铃。  
之前说过，Reborn并不觉得他和沢田家光可以算是真正的朋友，所以沢田家光理应不知道他的住址，他也从来没有邀请过沢田家光。  
后来他才听说原来那天沢田家光是问遍了他公司的所有人才找到了他的居住地址。  
这样大费周章地找他当然不会是闹着玩，沢田家光喝完茶后，直接说明了来意。  
他从包里掏出了一沓现金和几张游乐园的门票——鬼知道为什么远在意大利的沢田家光会有日本小镇游乐园的门票。他拿出东西后，郑重地请求Reborn:  
“过几天是我儿子的生日，能不能拜托你带他去一趟游乐园呢？”  
Reborn伸手扶了扶帽子。  
那种事情是父亲的责任吧？  
“我当然知道我这个父亲当的很不合格，但还是想尽量让他能有一个快乐的生日。我不能回家，所以拜托你了！”  
Reborn看着这个身体强壮从不服输的日本男人，低着头接受判决一样地等着他的回复。  
“哼。”  
Reborn收下了门票，并把现金退了回去。  
“这种小事，就当是昨天你请我那杯酒，”他顿了顿，“作为朋友的报酬。”  
  
03  
Reborn结束工作到达并盛的时候是沢田纲吉生日的前一天。同样在并盛车站下车，同样是离开车站后步行到一户民居前，然后听到了一阵混乱的声音。  
走过转角后发现一群不良少年围成一团，为首的那个抓着一个可怜虫的领带正准备挥动拳头。可怜虫的课本散落在地上，棕色的头发和淡褐色的校服上沾满了泥土灰尘。  
这既视感或许过于强烈了。  
带着目的过来的Reborn受不了地啧了一声——他当然不可能视若无睹。  
“你们在干什么。”  
成年人的威慑力不容小觑，Reborn光是一身笔挺西装插手站立在五米外，冷冷的视线扫过来，小混混们便吓得松了手，屁滚尿流地跑了。  
被放开领子的沢田纲吉一屁股坐在地上，看着面色不虞的成年人，被Reborn的气场压得动也不敢动。  
他三两步走过去，抓小猫一样拎起沢田纲吉的后衣领，皱着眉头看少年被揍过的脸蛋。  
“你是沢田纲吉？”  
沢田纲吉缩着脖子，点了点头，衣领勒着脖子的感觉并不好受，但是他完全不敢反抗眼前这个看上去很不好惹的成年人。  
“好了。”  
Reborn松开十四岁的少年，站起来，站在一边看着以为逃过一劫的沢田纲吉，没好气地说道:“收拾东西准备回家。”  
沢田纲吉看着他，又看了看空地里散落一地的课本。这个从天而降的成年人插着手站在一边，藏在帽檐阴影里的眼睛向下俯看少年，黑色的瞳孔里有凌冽的寒光。  
——可怕……好可怕！  
沢田纲吉手忙脚乱地迅速收拾好了地上的东西。  
Reborn不紧不慢地跟在沢田纲吉身后，皮鞋磕在地面上，敲打在前面胆小少年脆弱的心脏里。少年大概以为他是不怀好意的人，一路上时不时回过头找他，找到他后又惊恐地转过头去抱着书包，脖子缩得越来越紧。  
本应十分钟的步程愣生生被拐成了三十分钟，沢田纲吉还不算太蠢，至少尝试过带偏路甩掉陌生的成年人，不过最后还是认命似地回了家。Reborn趁他关门前把住了大门入口，而沢田奈奈早在门口等候多时了。  
“Chaos。”  
Reborn微笑着打招呼。  
“哎呀，原来Reborn君已经到了啊。”沢田奈奈看到Reborn的黑西装，惊喜地说道。看来沢田家光已经提前向妻子说明了他的到来。  
沢田奈奈招呼客人进去的时候，沢田纲吉站在一旁傻乎乎地一会看看他，一会看看妈妈，半晌后总算反应了过来。  
“什么啊，原来是妈妈的客人啊。”  
少年一瞬间放松了下来。  
“真是，阿纲不记得Reborn君了吗？以前Reborn君还抱过阿纲的。”沢田奈奈温柔地笑着，仍然和十多年前一样，美丽又柔和。  
沢田家光确实有一个不错的妻子。  
“小时候的事我怎么还记得啊？”沢田纲吉红着脸小声抱怨道，熟门熟路地去洗手间收拾自己一身脏兮兮的灰尘。  
Reborn向沢田奈奈说明了来意后，对方立即开口诚恳地表示希望他留下来过夜。虽然Reborn一开始并没有这个打算，不过外面确实天黑了，而刚刚过来时在这片居民区附近并没有看到合适的旅馆。  
“不会不方便吗？”Reborn说道，“你们母子收留陌生男人过夜。”  
沢田奈奈迟钝地反应过来，然后笑着挥挥手，“不会不会，不过可能您要和阿纲挤一个房间或者我让阿纲睡榻榻米好了。”  
Reborn接受了沢田奈奈的好意，“我可以睡榻榻米。”  
“诶？您不会不习惯吗？”  
“不会。”  
夜里吃完饭，Reborn和沢田奈奈在厨房里聊天，沢田纲吉在楼上卧室里做功课。他们说了说沢田家光在国外的工作，Reborn夸赞沢田奈奈和初见时相比毫不褪色的美貌，沢田奈奈便像十六年前的新娘一样简单满足地笑了起来。  
“Reborn君您才是，这么多年不见还是那么风度翩翩，英俊帅气。”  
但他们毕竟都不年轻了，沢田奈奈的脸部皮肤不像十年前那么紧致，三十多岁的Reborn眼角也开始出现细细的皱纹。  
两人又寒暄了一阵，末了，沢田奈奈问他想喝什么饮料，Reborn说咖啡。  
“阿纲在卧室里做功课，Reborn君要是觉得无聊的话，可以上去看看哦。”  
Reborn点点头，迈步走上了楼梯。  
沢田纲吉显然不可能老老实实地在做功课，他不声不响地推开卧室门，少年正翘着腿躺在床上看漫画，被黑西装男人的突然入侵吓得蹦了起来。  
“你你……你进来干什么？”  
这一次见面后，沢田家的小孩和他说话时似乎总是结结巴巴。Reborn莫名想起小婴儿的纲吉一把抓住他的鬓角的情景——所以说那个时候是初生牛犊不怕虎吗？  
“我是Reborn。”  
Reborn说着，拉开书桌旁的椅子径直坐下来。  
“明天是你生日对吧？”  
“呃……是。”沢田纲吉点点头。  
“十五岁？”  
“是。”  
Reborn随手拿起书桌上一本漫画书翻动起来，一本他十年前来日本旅游时就在连载的作品，居然到现在都没有完结。  
沢田纲吉看着Reborn熟门熟路的动作越看越觉得不对劲，心底难得生出一股勇气，便质问起来:“不对。这是我的房间，你怎么可以随便进来？”  
“是吗？”Reborn看着缩在床头的沢田纲吉，心底忽然生出了一股恶作剧的想法。  
他站起来，高大的阴影笼罩住小小的少年，两侧的鬓角随着他的动作微微摇晃着。  
“虽然你可能不记得了，但其实我已经救了你两次了。所以……”  
Reborn俯下身解开西装上的一粒扣子，微微一笑。  
“这辈子你都是我的玩具了哦。”  
  
04  
Reborn压在沢田纲吉的身上为所欲为的时候，沢田奈奈刚好端着咖啡走上楼来。看到两人此时的姿势，天真的奈奈捧着脸开心地笑了起来。  
“真好呢，两个人的关系一下变得这么好了，阿纲又交到新朋友了。”  
奈奈说着把咖啡放在桌子上，离开前还顺手帮他们关上了卧室门。  
“不要弄出太大动静哦。”  
奈奈抱着咖啡盘，从门外探出半个脑袋，伸出一只食指抵住嘴唇，轻声说。  
Reborn亲眼看到沢田纲吉本想求救的眼神一点点转变成不可置信，说到一半的“妈妈救我”硬生生噎在了喉咙里。  
小插曲结束了，Reborn手下继续用力，用掌心狠狠揉了一圈手感极佳的脸蛋。沢田纲吉的脸被他又掐又揉，本就挨过揍而蹭破皮的地方越发充血红肿，嘴唇被挤压得撅成o形，因为疼痛眼睛里泛着点点水光，可怜巴巴地看着压在他身上肆意揉捏的Reborn，看起来十分凄惨。  
“你就不会反抗吗？”Reborn一边笑一边不满地抱怨道。  
沢田纲吉过于好欺负了，就算欺负人的是他自己，他也不免产生了点怒其不争的生气感。  
虽然他现在也玩得很尽兴。  
“不反抗的话你真的会成为我的玩具的。”  
可怜的少年大概是欲哭无泪。Reborn恶劣地想。  
Reborn的身高比纲吉高了一截不说，明显经过专业训练的身材也比这个体育不及格的弱鸡不知道好到哪里去。压着身下人的时候，他用膝盖和手肘富有技巧性地掣住了对方的手脚。沢田纲吉就算想要挣扎，也只能在空中无用地扑腾。  
也因为要掣住沢田纲吉的手脚，所以两个人的身体靠得极近，沢田纲吉不用抬头就能闻到Reborn身上风尘仆仆赶过来沾上的电车与灰尘的味道，Reborn低下头也能闻到沢田纲吉身上香波、洗衣粉和牛奶的味道。  
——奶香味的小鬼。  
被迫直视着Reborn黑曜石一样好看又深邃的眼睛的沢田纲吉，一时间似乎畏惧着他说出的话，却不知怎么，心底里并不真正害怕他。  
Reborn还在继续循循善诱:“真的不反抗吗？”  
沢田纲吉迟疑了一瞬，抓着他的西装外套往外扯，他的体力在最初的挣扎中消耗了大半，此时只是微弱地喊着:“你放开我...我不要成为你的玩具...”  
实在没有说服力。  
“口上说说可算不上反抗。”Reborn下手愈发加重，捏着沢田纲吉软软的脸颊肉往外扯，这下沢田纲吉的眼泪终于被逼着掉了下来，疼痛的泪水落下来，落到了Reborn的手背上。热乎乎的温度害得Reborn的手指为此微微颤动了几次。  
然而作恶者不达目的，不为所动。  
Reborn擦了擦手上的水珠，难得松口，提醒他道：“你要用上武器。”  
沢田纲吉迷蒙着双眼，茫然了一瞬。Reborn甚至可以猜到，奶香味的小鬼心底在想什么。  
——想什么武器，想自己现在有什么武器。  
——想Reborn一个三十多岁的大男人干嘛要像个小孩子一样欺负他。  
——或者想他好好的在房间里看书，突然跑进来一个人对他任意拿捏，想他难道就那么好欺负吗？  
Reborn猜的没错，因为沢田纲吉马上就因为越想越委屈，加上脸上的力度越来越大，眼泪掉的越来越多。  
小鬼的心思太好懂，Reborn不由得就用上了长辈的口气，继续教育泪水涟涟的少年：  
“不会反抗的人当然好欺负。手，脚，指甲，牙齿，甚至是额头，只要是能造成伤害的东西都能成为反抗的武器。就算是手脚断了，拼着头破血流的勇气也要一直反抗下去。”  
沢田纲吉被他读心术一样的能力吓了一跳，惊恐地看着他，因为被人掐着脸表情十分扭曲，加上泪花花的眼睛，表情看起来特别好笑。  
Reborn并不憋着自己的笑意:“怎么？你以为连这点觉悟都没有，就能从我手里挣脱出去吗？”  
“......”  
Reborn继续恐吓他，说的话也越来越过分:“成为我的玩具的话，会再也见不到你的奈奈妈妈了哦。”  
“哈？”少年不明所以。  
“玩具肯定要跟着主人走，明天你就要跟我去意大利哦。”Reborn的语气里满满地理所当然。事实上，为了增强这句话的杀伤力，他说话的时候脑子里还思考了好几种如何玩弄新玩具——沢田纲吉的方法。  
少年总算当真了，他结结巴巴地开口试探:“开……开玩笑的吧？”  
“你看我的表情像是开玩笑嘛？”  
“……”  
“还是说你觉得我做不到吗？”  
“……”  
“认识的人，熟悉的地方，亲爱的妈妈，如果不反抗我的话都会离你而去哦。”  
“……”  
Reborn成功用他的魔王气质吓到了不会反抗的少年。  
——本来已经渐渐放弃的沢田纲吉再次使劲挣扎起来。  
“放开我！我不要跟你走！”沢田纲吉总算是大声喊了出来，Reborn虽然自信能死死压住他，但少年一瞬间的爆发多少让他晃了一下，沢田纲吉便趁机偏过头张口往最靠近嘴巴的手臂咬了过去。  
Reborn立马缩回去，然而手掌却躲避不及被狠狠咬了一口。  
两个人都愣了一下，沢田纲吉率先松开了嘴，Reborn顺势放开对少年的钳制，一把把他推倒在床上，站了起来。他看了看手上的伤口，沢田纲吉到底没有用上全身的力，仅仅在他的手掌上咬出一排深深的牙印。  
因为这番动静，两人身上的服装都变得凌乱不堪，Reborn本来一丝不苟的黑西装更是惨不忍睹。外套已经完全解开了，内里的衬衫被扯得歪歪扭扭，露出锁骨下面一片白净的皮肤。  
咬了人的沢田纲吉像松鼠一样胆怯地看着他。  
Reborn有条不紊地整理自己的仪表，一粒一粒扣上一开始亲手解开的衣服，手指梳进头发里理了一遍，捡起掉在床上的帽子，转眼又变回了那个成熟稳重的陌生男人。  
“做得很好，阿纲。”  
Reborn沉默一阵，再度开口，衷心地夸奖道。  
  



End file.
